herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Incredible
Robert Parr, also known as Bob Parr or Mr. Incredible, is the main protagonist of the 2004 Disney/Pixar film, The Incredibles. He is the patriarch of the Parr family. He is voiced by Craig T. Nelson. Biography Robert Parr was a man born with super powers. He became known as a "Super." He became one of the most famous super heroes ever. This caused problems, as a young Buddy Pine repeately tried to help him with his crime fighting. However, he didn't alow it. He also fell in love with Elastigirl, another mega hero. He eventually married her. However, bystanders who had been injured during crime fighting sued them, and the Supers were forced to retire. 15 years later, Bob now lives a civilian life with his wife Helen Parr, and they have three children: Violet Parr, who can project force fields and turn invisible Dash Parr, who has super speed and Jack-Jack Parr, who doesn't seem to have any powers. Bob grows tired of his normal life, and secretly fights crime with Frozone, another mega hero. Later, he assaults his tiny boss after he prevents him from helping a woman. This gets him fired from the job. This also causes the Supers Relocation Program, a government based organization that relocates former supers, to go to Bob's company and pays them to keep quiet, pay damages, relocate his family, and erase memories. But after many controversies, the program will no longer relocate Bob's family. Then, a woman named Mirage calls, offering him a large sum of money if he stops a large robot. He does, but rips his old suit, but Edna Mode, a suit designer, gives him a new one. He spends the next few days working out and pretending to be employed. However, his next assignment turns out to be a trap. Buddy Pine, now known as Syndrome, is angered at being rejected by Bob and now is a villain. He had been using the robots to discover his flaws. Buddy intends to become a fake hero by pretending to defeat the robot and had killed many other Supers. Bob escapes, but believes his family had been killed when Syndrome shoots at their plane with missiles. Bob reunites with his wife after a reformed Mirage frees him. He also rejoins the children, but they are captured once again by Syndrome. However, Mirage frees them again. When Syndrome is knocked out by his own robot, Bob and his family destroy it. However, Syndrome tries to kidnap Jack-Jack and train him to be his sidekick. However, it is revealed Jack-Jack has powers, and the family kill Syndrome by blowing up his plane. It is then shown the family fights crime together. Personality Bob is nice, friendly, brave, heroic and pleasant. He still loves his wife, even though he doesn't spend time with his family often and constantly goes off with Lucius for some crime fighting. He is heroic because stereotypical heroes have super powers and save people, this is exactly what Mr.incredible does and has superpowers! Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: Mr. Incredible's primary superpower is super strength. He is seen bench-pressing locomotives and throwing boulders at speed, even in middle age. *'Super Jump': This gives him a leaping ability of a few stories, with corresponding agility. *'Speed Swimming & Enhanced Lung Capacity': He also has good swimming ability, though not as a separate power, though his lung capacity does not appear to be substantially greater than a normal human's. *'Superhuman Speed': His strength also gives him superhuman speed, as he can run significantly faster than a normal human—though neither his speed nor agility approach that of his son Dash. **'Enhanced Agility': He's also very agile for a man of his size. High Durability: He has a high degree of durability. He can withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma, including multistory falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. Invulnerability: Although Mr. Incredible has near invulnerability, things that produce a large force still hurt him. This is shown when he is going to stop the train, he winces just before it hits him, according to director Brad Bird it was him "preparing for the fact that it's going to hurt". In a deleted scene, however, his body could withstand being cut by a butcher knife, and also dent it in the process, as demonstrated when he, while trying to cleave some food for the grill, accidentally chopped his fingers. This also in a way acted as a weakness as it would have produced complications as it would have given away his identity to a barbecue by their new neighbors, so he had to fake injury in order to maintain cover. Sharp Senses: Mr. Incredible also has very sharp senses. This power is seen when Bomb Voyage is about to blow open the vault of a skyrise building; Mr. Incredible is able to hear the faint beeping of the bomb from the other side of a thick wall. Expert Strategist: He doesn't exhibit superhuman intelligence, but his years of super-heroic experience allow him to rapidly formulate effective strategies to deal with opponents who cannot be bested by his strength alone. Trivia *Mr. Incredible is the first protagonist in a Pixar film to be a flesh and blood human. (Not counting Andy Davis, or Buzz Lightyear in BLOSC) *Even when he was obese, he remained strong. *He and his family's last name was originally going to be Invincible. Similar Heroes *Superman (DC comics) *James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc./Monsters, University) *Wreck-It Ralph Category:Pixar Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Parents Category:Masked Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fighter Category:Married Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Genius Category:Crime Stoppers Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Big Good Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Male Damsels Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:The Messiah Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Mutants